They could have been (PT)
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Riley, Maya and Missy are great friends, but they didn't realize what was happening to Missy. He was and remains a great idiot.
1. É Natal

_**Oi gente!**_

 _ **Muito obrigada por dar uma passadinha aqui!**_

* * *

Ele estava bem ali, com seu cabelo desalinhado, barba aparada cuidadosamente, sua inseparável jaqueta preta e seu tão gasto sorriso de flerte. Os vinte e sete anos já haviam chegado e Missy notara que os anos só o fizera bem. Riley comentou algo que a outra morena não ouviu, Maya riu a atingindo com um guardanapo de papel.

\- Para!

Missy revidou, mas o guardanapo amaçado acertou a pessoa atrás de Maya. A ruiva voltou sua atenção para a mesa onde elas estavam e os olhos castanhos de seus acompanhantes imitou-a.

\- Desculpe, eu queria acertar aquela garota loira aqui com aparentemente algum problema mental!

Disse Missy apontando para Maya, a ruiva deu um sorriso falso e voltou a sua atenção para o seu acompanhante.

\- Então Missy?

\- Oi?

Disse a morena confusa para Riley que parou de anotar algo em seu caderno.

\- Você já comprou a comida para a nossa festa?

\- Já, ontem fui ao mercado.

\- Josh levou Missy para fazer as compras, já que tive que ficar até tarde na galeria e como podemos ver a ida ao mercado rendeu.

Disse Maya se referindo ao encontro que ocorria ao lado delas, as garotas olharam para a mesa ao lado.

\- Ela parece legal, - Disse Riley animada. – Eles ficaram falando até tarde ontem.

\- Bom, o que mais falta, Riley?

Disse Missy tentando mudar de assunto. A morena a olhou, fez uma cara confusa e voltou para a lista.

\- Mais nada, só falta a brilhante tarefa de cozinhar.

Maya riu.

\- Eu não voto na Missy!

\- E eu não voto em você, Maya!

\- Fazer aquelas aulas de culinária com o Charlie serviram para algo meninas! -Disse Riley anotando seu nome.- Vocês vão arrumar tudo e limpar.

\- Isso é tão injusto! - disse Maya fazendo bico – Missy! Estamos em um mundo que está evoluindo, Missy! Não é só porque eu sou mulher, Missy! Que eu só tenho que cuidar da limpeza, Missy, da casa!

\- Maya, não é porque, Maya, você fala meu nome, Maya, no meio da frase, Maya, que ela tenha, Maya , que me escolher, MAYA!

\- Okay Missy venceu, cinco Mayas contra quatro Missys.

Missy fez uma dancinha em comemoração e Maya jogou uma bola de guardanapo de papel em Riley.

\- Nossa amizade acabou agora!

Ela cruzou os braços e virou sua cadeira em direção a outra mesa, Riley bateu o lápis no caderninho de anotações, enquanto olhava para a loira, Maya se virou fazendo cara de triste, o que fez Riley sorrir.

\- oww peach!

\- Ah Não!

Disse Missy indignada.

\- Acho que você pode arrumar enquanto Missy limpa depois, Josh pode ajuda-la.

\- Esse triangulo nunca existiu!

Disse Missy cruzando os braços.

\- Eu te amo minha ovelhinha!

Riley abraçou Missy e deixou um beijo em sua testa.

\- Mentirosa, você me odeia!

\- O que tem de tão mal nisso?

\- Você sabe o que acontece nas festas - Disse Missy com nojo- lembra daquela na Beth?

Riley fez cara de nojo.

\- Okay, vamos lá...

A morena voltou sua atenção para a outra mesa, a ruiva acariciava a mão de seu acompanhante enquanto ele colocava uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Sua relação com Josh não era a das melhores, eles se conheceram quando ela tinha nove anos, ela estava no parque com seus pais e ele com a família Matthews. Missy passou uma fase vergonhosa em sua vida dos seis aos doze anos em que ela só vestia roupas com desenho que ovelhas ou que se lembrasse a elas, pois sua mãe quando ela era criança para faze-la vestir seu pijama, inventara que homenzinhos que moravam fora da Terra buscavam crianças que não vestissem pijamas de ovelhinhas e seu irmão, como um típico mais velho, um dia a fez assistir um documentário que a fez chorar um mês inteiro de medo, o que a fez associar ovelhas a proteção e isso se tornou algo muito complicado para ela. Aos doze anos, após algumas sessões com um psicólogo, ela enfim se livrou das ovelhas, mas ela não podia negar que ela ainda mantinha uma embaixo de seu travesseiro.

Josh era um garoto levado e quando ele viu aquela garotinha em um pijama de ovelha, ele começara a zoar a garota que se irritou e acertou-o com um balde de areia na cabeça. Todos se aproximaram e Missy ouviu sua mãe a repreender por meia hora, então Missy se afastou e voltou a brincar longe das outras crianças, Riley que assistira a tudo afastada se aproximou e perguntou se podia brincar com ela, Missy não a respondeu e então Riley começou a elogiar seu pijama e contar a história de seu urso favorito. Maya achava Missy estranha e não a queria no grupo, até que os doze anos Missy salvou sua pele e desde então a loira não largava dela e cuidava da amiga com muito carinho.

Josh só aparecia duas vezes ao ano e eles tentavam ter uma boa relação, até que Josh abria a boca e começava a provocar o que a levou a ser uma ótima respondona. Com os anos eles melhoraram para provocações eventuais, as vezes Josh era gentil e parecia um bom amigo, mas em grande parte das vezes Missy queria enfiar seu livro de geometria na cara dele. Com a adolescência as garotas mudaram, Maya que tinha uma queda por Josh desde criança superara com a chegada de um garoto novo em sua sala, Riley ainda continua sendo a incrível e amável garotinha, só que um pouco mais alta, a maior do grupo. Missy foi a primeira a sofrer os efeitos da puberdade, os garotos que antes riam de sua cara agora queriam sair com ela, mas como ela nunca esquecerá o que aconteceu no passado os rejeitava.

Até Josh que ficara um tempo sem vê-la, se espantou ao ver a bela garota de dezesseis anos com pacotes enormes de presentes na porta no dia de natal, ele a encarara o almoço inteiro, claro sem deixar as provocações de lado e nesse almoço Josh anunciara que estava se mudando para NY para cursar a faculdade. Cory que tentava arrumar a árvore que Auggie, não se sabe como conseguira derrubar, pediu para Josh Chamar Riley e Maya até a sala. Josh foi até o quarto e chamou a sobrinha e a amiga para a sala e eles enfim ficaram sozinhos. Missy estava ocupada com algo em seu celular e Josh com as mãos em seus bolsos se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado a observando sorrir para o aparelho, Missy voltou sua atenção para ele.

\- O que foi?

\- Hum... Acho que – ele apoiou seu braço no pequeno espaço entre a janela é o sofá improvisado se aproximando dela, ela nunca vira seus olhos castanhos brilhantes tão de perto e pela primeira vez ela sentiu algo no ar – Nova York está ficando interessante, creio que serão bons anos, não acha?

\- Por que?

Ele sorriu, ele sorriu com o seu tão famoso sorriso de flerte pela primeira vez para ela. Ela o olhou confusa por sua ação, ele se inclinou e colocou uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha e Missy se sentiu gelar, tudo fugiu de sua cabeça ela não conseguia nem se mover. Missy sentiu seus dedos deslizarem contornando seu maxilar, Josh a iria beijar e quando ela se deu conta disso ela sentiu borboletas no estomago, ele olhou para seus lábios por um segundo e voltou a seus olhos, ele se aproximou mais e ela já sentia sua respiração contra sua pele.


	2. É Natal Parte II

**_Mil desculpas!_**

 ** _Esse começo de ano esta sendo difícil, eu estou sem tempo e com muita preguiça de escrever, mas as coisas já estão se acertando._**

 ** _Obrigada por ainda estarem aqui!_**

 ** _Vejo vocês!_**

* * *

Ele sorriu, ele sorriu com o seu tão famoso sorriso de flerte pela primeira vez para ela. Ela olhou-o confusa por sua ação, ele se inclinou e colocou uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha e Missy se sentiu gelar, tudo fugiu de sua cabeça ela não conseguia nem se mover. Missy sentiu seus dedos deslizarem contornando seu maxilar, Josh a iria beijar e quando ela se deu conta disso ela sentiu borboletas no estomago, ele olhou para seus lábios por um segundo e voltou a seus olhos, ele se aproximou mais e ela já sentia sua respiração contra sua pele.

* * *

\- Josh seu irmão horrível, onde você está?

O grito de Cory soou pelo quarto o que fez com que Josh se afastasse um pouco de Missy, Josh sorriu.

\- Você está bonitinha ovelhinha – ele deu uma leve batidinha com a ponta de seu indicador na posta do nariz de Missy - béh!

Ele riu e Missy o empurrou.

\- Estou indo!

Missy se sentiu queimar, nunca em sua vida ela pensou que Joshua Gabriel Matthews a faria se sentir assim, não queria descer e ter que ver a cara dele de novo, mas Riley e Maya iriam estranhar essa sua súbita paixão por aquele lugar. Missy andou de um lado para o outro por quinze minutos, até ser chamada pela outra morena.

\- Missy, vem aqui!

Ela respirou fundo umas duas vezes e desceu as escadas. As meninas estavam comendo a famosa torta de chocolate de Topanga, uma de suas preferidas.

\- Não seja tão ansiosa senão ele vai fugir de você, espere um pouco para responder as mensagens para dar a impressão de que você não está interessada.

Disse Maya e Topanga concordou ao seu lado.

\- Eu odeio a adolescência!

Disse Cory todo embaralhado com os fios do pisca-pisca.

\- Ele quem?

Disse Josh como se não se importasse e Missy olhou-o pela primeira vez e todas aquelas sensações estranhas voltaram.

\- Missy está conversando com alguém.

Disse Riley super animada não se sabe se era pela torta, pela amiga ou por ambos.

\- Não sabia que ovelhinhas tinha encontros!

Ele riu e Missy mordeu seu lábio inferior.

\- Meninos! – Disse Topanga- Missy vem pegar um pedaço de torta, sei que você ama!

Ela se levantou para pegar um prato e Missy respirou fundo já sabendo o que fazer.

\- Não, muito obrigada Srª Matthews!

Topanga a olhou incrédula e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e a olharam como se ela tivesse dito algo inacreditável.

\- Você está bem?

Disse a Morena mais velha preocupada.

\- Não estou me sentindo bem.

\- Vem aqui meu anjo!

Missy foi até Topanga que a abraçou e colocou uma de suas mãos em sua testa.

\- Você está quente, acho você está ficando com febre.

As amigas a olharam preocupadas.

\- Acho que eu vou para casa.

\- Claro - Topanga a soltou e foi até o armário – leve um pedaço para quando você se sentir bem.

\- Não precisa mesmo srª Matthews, Tchau!

Disse Missy se voltando para a porta, Josh olhou-a estranho, mas ela não o deu atenção e se foi pelo corredor. Quando ela ia abrir a porta para a rua ela ouviu um barulho nas escadas e uma voz infantil a chamar.

\- Missy?

\- Estou aqui Auggie!

Ela deu alguns passos em direção a escada e viu o menininho sentado no ombro de seu tio, ele tinha um casaco vermelho em seus braços. Josh o deixou no chão e ele veio correndo até ela.

\- VocÊ esqueceu seu casaco Missy, você poderia ficar mais doente.

\- Obrigada Agguie!

Ela fez carinho em sua cabeça e ele sorriu e subiu a escada e pela primeira vez ela notou que Josh estava ao seu lado.

\- Você quer uma carona? Já que você está doente eu acho que...

Missy o interrompeu

\- Não, obrigada!

\- Olha um visgo! -Disse Auggie apontando para o teto lá do alto da escada, Josh e Missy olharam para cima e viram que estavam embaixo dele – papai vai ficar uma fera, ele disse que não era para colocar.

Ele deu de ombros e se foi pelo corredor, Missy voltou sua atenção a Josh que a encarava.

\- Bom - ela abriu o casaco e o colocou- acho melhor eu ir.

Ela tirou a toca que estava no bolso e colocou em sua cabeça.

\- Fique bem!

\- Obrigada!

Ela se voltou para a porta e deu um passo, mas Josh segurou seu braço a fazendo voltar.

\- O que foi?

Ele arrumou sua toca.

\- Tome cuidado!

\- Eu vou!

Ele deslizou sua mão por seu cabelo o arrumando, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e Missy sentiu seu estomago girar quando ele se inclinou e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha, seus olhos se encontraram. Ela queria que ele a beijasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não pois ele havia brincado com ela antes e Josh provavelmente estava sendo o mesmo babaca e que quando conseguisse isso iria zoar dela depois, ela não devia dar a ele mais munição.

Ela sentiu sua mão ir em direção a sua nuca aproximando-a e ele enfim tomou seus lábios. Como Missy descreveria isso? Ela não fazia ideia, seus lábios tocavam gentilmente os dela e ela sentia suas pernas bambas, algo como uma corrente elétrica passando por seu corpo e a única coisa que ela sabia é que ela queria era mais, as mãos de Josh a traziam para mais perto de si e as dela estavam sobre seu peito, ela o sentiu sorrir sob seus lábios logo pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, mas infelizmente o beijo foi interrompido por um grito infantil que soou pelo corredor o que fez os dois se separarem.

\- Achei, tio Josh eu achei!

Josh se voltou para o topo da escada onde alguns segundos depois Auggie surgiu com algo em seus braços, Missy se afastou e andou o mais depressa possível até a porta sem olhar para trás.


	3. O plano

**_Holla, como vão?_**

 ** _Mais um capitulo postado e estou com um grande dilema se continuo ou não How Would You Feel, não sei se Maya dirá que ama Lucas ou se ela dirá que ainda é cedo e ela precisa ter certeza para que essa palavras não se tornem vazias._**

* * *

O plano era o seguinte: evitar Josh ou eventos em que ele possivelmente estaria por nove meses. Sim, isso seria ótimo, mas o que aconteceu foi Maya desconfiar que algo havia acontecido pois Missy estava mais afastada do grupo e para tranquilizar a amiga Missy dizia que realmente estava ocupada até arrumou um trabalho de meio período para usar de justificativa. O que a fez ter certeza de que estava sendo uma idiota foi quando ela foi até Topanga's para fazer um trabalho de sociologia com Riley que estava ajudando a mãe na confeiteira, três meses depois do que acontecera no natal, ela achava a última mesa perto da porta a mais tranquila e enquanto ela fazia as anotações no caderno, quando Riley conseguia ficar alguns minutos com ela. Missy teve vontade de um dos chocolates quentes crocantes que só Topanga sabia fazer, ela tentou localizar a amiga para treinar sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono, no entanto o que ela viu foi o casal do outro lado do café, Josh estava com uma loira que Missy reconheceu como uma das cheerleader sênior do ano passado.

Riley aproximou-se da mesa e piscou para Josh dando a loira um pedaço de uma das melhores tortas da casa, a loira sorriu e Riley em seus pelos dezesseis anos parecia uma garotinha de oito anos super empolgada, Riley apontou para a mesa onde Missy estava e Missy desviou o olhar.

\- Então?

Disse Riley se sentando.

\- Eu não sei... eu te juro que eu tentei pensar em algo, mas eu só pensava naquele chocolate quente crocante...

Missy fez cara de triste e Riley riu.

\- Obvio, vou roubar uma fatia de torta de chocolate para você!

\- Já disse o quanto eu te amo?

\- Não, você é muito seca. - Riley riu – Diga!

\- Eu te amo Riley Matthews e vou te amar ainda mais se você me trouxer tudo o que me disse!

A morena se levantou e foi cantarolando até o balcão, Missy sorriu ela amava o jeito de Riley. Seu olhar acidentalmente parou na mesa onde o novo casal estava e ela encontrou com os olhos castanhos a encarando. Missy voltou sua atenção para o trabalho mal percebendo a amiga deixar seu pedido na mesa, ela só percebeu que algo estava diferente quando outra cadeira ao seu lado se moveu ela voltou sua atenção para a cadeira esperando encontrar Riley, mas era Josh quem estava ali, ele puxou seu prato com o pedaço de torta e se pôs a come-lo.

\- Quem está vivo sempre aparece!

Ele disse despreocupadamente

\- Largue isso, Joshua!

Disse irritada por sua presença na mesa e por ele estar comendo o que Riley a dera.

\- Oras é só um pedaço torta!

\- É o meu pedaço de torta!

\- Não acredito de você está comendo a torta que peguei para Missy!

Disse Riley brava.

\- Quem é minha sobrinha preferida?

\- Eu!

Disse Riley com seu maior sorriso.

\- Você é a única!

Disse Missy chateada, Josh tomou um pouco do chocolate quente.

\- Tio Josh!

\- Eca!

Disse Missy com nojo.

\- Não sabia que você tinha nojo da minha saliva.

Josh comentou despreocupado e Missy lançou-o um olhar mortal.

\- Não sei por onde sua boca anda!

Josh Riu, arqueou suas sobrancelhas e disse ironicamente.

\- Não sabe?

Sim, Missy já sabia que poderia esperar isso dele, Josh tinha uma carta na manga para usar contra ela e ela se odiava por isso.

\- Quem se importa?

Ele deu de ombros e passou o dedo sobre o chantilly da torta.

\- Você está aqui! - Disse a loira o abraçando – pensei que tinha indo embora.

\- Só vim ver o que as crianças estão fazendo.

Ele sorriu para a loira que deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Nós já podemos ir?

\- Claro!

Ele se voltou para Missy e sorriu, ela revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o caderno, mas algo estranho foi passado em seu nariz o que a fez voltar a atenção para o moreno que ria dela.

\- Idiota!

Disse tentando limpar o chantilly.

\- Vejo vocês depois crianças!

Ele deixou um beijo na bochecha da sobrinha e se foi de mãos dadas com a loira.

 _ **####-####-####-###**_

Missy estava no estacionamento, era seu primeiro dia como sênior e por algum milagre sua professora de biologia de séculos encerrou a aula mais cedo algo que segundo ela só acontecia uma vez em um milhão, então ela decidira aproveitar um pouco do sol enquanto esperava as amigas. Como o estacionamento estava sem ninguém ela aproveitou para se deitar em um dos bancos, ela colocou seus fones e pegou o livro que a professora de inglês decidira que seria o primeiro trabalho do ano.

Alguns alunos começaram a fazer seu trajeto para o estacionamento e Missy ouviu algumas das amiguinhas de Riley dar um gritinho a fazendo tirar um dos fones do ouvido, para saber o que acontecia.

\- Ele é bem gato!

\- Será que namora alguém daqui?

A loira sorriu enquanto brincava com seu cabelo olhando para o outro lado do estacionamento, Missy seguiu seu olhar e viu o moreno em sua jaqueta preta, calças desbotadas e uma camisa que marcava seus músculos definidos, ele colocava o capacete no guidão da moto e sorriu para as garotas. Missy se levantou e jogou seu livro dentro da bolsa indo ao encontro do moreno.

\- Olha quem temos por aqui! O que foi? Sentiu saudades de pegar as novinhas ou é meio complicado se aproximar das garotas da faculdade?

Ele riu e voltou sua atenção para ela, Josh se inclinou descansando seu peso em seus braços apoiados na moto.

\- Por que a pergunta? Está com ciúmes? Você é a mais bonita!

\- Jura?

Ela disse em seu melhor tom de flerte sorrindo imitando a loira, Josh desceu da moto e se encostou na mesma cruzando seus braços.

\- Eu acho que já disse isso, não?

Ele lançou seu melhor sorriso de flerte, Missy se aproximou e brincou com o zíper de sua jaqueta não mantendo contato com seus olhos.

\- Eu não me lembro!

Ela piscou seus olhos com um semblante triste.

\- Hum... – ela voltou sua atenção para ele que olhava para o céu e então voltou seu olhar para ela sorrindo, Missy sentiu suas mãos em sua cintura a trazendo para ele quase a derrubando com sua rapidez a prendendo contra seu peito – então é melhor eu dizer novamente, - ele inclinou-se até seu ouvido direito – de um jeito que você não vai esquecer – ela sentiu sua respiração em seu pescoço, o nariz dele traçou uma linha até sua orelha o que a fez quase perder o controle de suas pernas e uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo, Josh sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você é incrivelmente bonita, Missy Brandford.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, suas mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito devido ao susto quando ele a puxara e as dele seguravam com força sua cintura para que ela não caísse. Missy abriu seus olhos e o viu bem próximo, seus olhos a olhavam intensamente e ela sentiu raiva de si mesma ele havia ganhado o jogo deles novamente e ela estava sendo uma idiota outra vez. Por que ele conseguia fazer aquilo com ela? Por que ele a deixa completamente desarmada esperando ansiosamente pelo seu próximo passo?

Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, Missy sentiu seu coração disparar e seus olhos se fecharam novamente, ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem o canto direito de sua boca levemente, Josh encostou sua testa na dela e Missy sentiu seu nariz roçar no dela, ela puxou sua jaqueta impacientemente inclinando seu rosto, mas o som dá risada de Josh a fez abrir os olhos, seus olhos a encaravam divertidos e ela ficou confusa.

\- Acho que você deve melhorar seu autocontrole Ovelhinha. Você está tão na minha, Béh!

Ela o afastou rapidamente o que o fez rir ainda mais, Missy mordeu o interior de sua boca, seu cérebro aparentemente havia derretido já que ela não conseguia formular nenhuma frase.

\- Você quer muito me beijar, não negue!

\- Não estou louca!

Ela disse irritada o que o fez tentar parar de rir.

\- Você ainda vai me implorar por isso.

Ele deu seu maior sorriso seguro de si o que a irritou ainda mais.

\- Na verdade, quem está querendo me beijar é obviamente você.

\- É mesmo? Como chegaste a essa brilhante conclusão?

Ele cruzou os braços e a encarrou sério.

\- Sim, você está tentando me beijar desde o natal e sempre é sua iniciativa, o que significa que você sente algo por mim, mas não quer admitir. O que houve Joshua? Esse não é você!

Um sorriso de vitória surgiu em seus lábios ao vê-lo sem palavras, mas eles foram interrompidos pela voz atrás dela.

\- Missy onde você estava? Nós estávamos te procurando. Tio Josh!

Disse Riley se aproximando, Missy interrompeu seu contato visual com o Josh e viu a animada morena arrastando Maya.

\- Bem aqui esperando vocês, então eu encontrei seu tio paquerando as novinhas porque as garotas da faculdade são muito mais complicadas para ele, sabe o cérebro ainda não evoluiu.

Missy deu um tapa no braço de Josh que só então parou de encara-la e voltou sua atenção para Riley.

\- O que faz aqui, tio Josh?

\- Sua mãe pediu para que eu te buscasse, aparentemente ela precisa de você para fazer algo.

-Ah, mais nós íamos fazer algo!

Disse Riley triste para as amigas.

\- Sua mãe precisa de você eu e Maya podemos nos virar. O que tem para fazer hoje?

Missy se voltou para Maya.

\- Não faço a mínima.

\- Vai ter o teste de futebol, vocês podem ir ver.

Disse Riley maliciosa o que fez Maya ficar vermelha.

\- O que tem no time de futebol? – Missy olhou para a loira e lembrou o que era. – Ele vai estar lá, seu garoto texano.

\- Não me importo com aquele idiota!

Disse Maya irritada pelas amigas terem o trazido para a conversa.

\- Oras, o que houve?

Disse Missy estranhando o comportamento da amiga em relação ao garoto.

\- Ele meio que foi idiota hoje com a Maya, mas foi não foi nada muito importante, provavelmente vão estar um em cima do outro amanhã.

\- Que o Huckleberry quebre a perna, não me importo!

\- Ouvi que tem um garoto novo da Califórnia e ele é um ótimo jogador e talvez bonitinho!

\- Isso pode ser interessante!

Disse Missy sorrindo para Maya, Josh revirou seus olhos.

\- Vamos logo!

\- Te vemos mais tarde, tchau!

Missy arrastou Maya pelo estacionamento ao chegar no campo os testes já haviam começado Lucas era um dos responsáveis por escolher o time junto com Zay que chamou as garotas para se sentar junto a ele. Missy não teve nenhuma dificuldade em identificar o garoto novo, ele se chamava Dylan tinha dezessete anos, sua pele inda estava bronzeada pelo sol da Califórnia, ele tinha ombros largos e sim não haviam mentido sobre ele ser bonito. Dylan sentou-se ao lado de Missy e começou a conversar com ela se mostrando uma pessoa muito agradável e de fácil conversa, ela descobrira que um dos seus esportes preferidos era o surfe pois ele crescera em uma pequena cidade praiana, seus pais se mudaram devido ao trabalho de sua mãe e que ele sentia muita falta das praias. Em algum momento Maya se afastou pois Lucas queria falar com ela, aparentemente ele se desculpara por fazer uma piada sobre seu tamanho algo que ele sabia que Maya odiava. Missy e Maya chutaram os escolhidos, Missy acertou dois e Maya um, ambas concordavam que Dylan seria o jogador de destaque desse ano.

O dia terminou com todos no Mcdonalds, Missy com o número de Dylan, Lucas sendo super agradável com Maya o que a fez pensar em jogar suas batatas nele, se caso ela não gostasse delas o que era improvável.

* * *

Adiós!


	4. Valentine's day

Missy não sabe quando foi que ela começou a ser chamada de namorada de Dylan, ele tinha um ótimo humor, a tratava bem, sempre se preocupava se ela estava confortável com as coisas. Josh sumira por um tempo e a única coisa que Missy ouvira sobre ele é que estava com uma namorada nova. Josh parara de flertar com ela depois daquele dia na escola, até as provocações diminuíram principalmente depois da noite de jogos que Cory fazia todos os anos. Missy havia levado Dylan para apresenta-lo formalmente como seu namorado e sempre que Josh tentava uma gracinha Dylan ficava incomodado, ele comentara para Missy que não gostava da forma como Josh a olhava.

Seu relacionamento com Dylan durou seis meses, eles terminaram na semana do dia dos namorados por um motivo bobo e como Missy era muito orgulhosa passou a ignora-lo, mas isso não significava que ela não sofria com a separação. Josh havia tirado uma semana de descanso da faculdade após a semanas de prova e decidira ficar na casa de Cory. Topanga pediu para que ele chamasse as meninas para o jantar e ele acabou ouvindo sem querer Missy comentar sobre o fim do relacionamento e que ela não sabia o que fazer com o presente que havia comprado. Todas decidiram dormir na casa de Riley na madrugada do dia dos namorados, Josh acordou no meio da noite e colocou uma rosa em uma das bolsas ao lado do sofá. Missy acordou para beber agua e o encontrou perto do sofá, o que a fez quase gritar de susto ao perceber sua presença.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Disse a garota notando que ele só estava com a calça de seu pijama.

\- Agua e você?

\- Agua também!

Ela foi até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água e Josh pegou um copo.

\- E o meu?

\- Não tenho nojo de você.

Ele disse enchendo o copo e a entregando.

\- Obrigada!

Ela bebeu o conteúdo e encheu-o novamente.

\- Quais são os planos de hoje?

Ele a questionou.

\- Não tenho e você?

\- Estou pensando nisso.

Ele se aproximou.

\- E o namorado?

\- Não estamos mais juntos.

Disse ela olhando para a parede.

\- Bom, ele é um idiota!

Ele se aproximou dela a prendendo entre a mesa e seu corpo.

\- Por que você está dizendo isso?

Disse ela nervosa, Josh pegou o copo da mesa e deu um passo para trás.

\- Porque ele está perdendo uma boa namorada.

Ele deu de ombros como senão fosse nada.

\- Obrigada?

Disse confusa com o elogio, ele deixou ao copo sobre a mesa.

\- Não precisa exagerar, isso não significa nada!

Ele disse brincando com o copo e Missy ficou mais confusa.

\- Do que você está falando?

Ele se inclinou em sua direção.

\- Disso.

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela abruptamente, Missy congelou ao sentir seus lábios contra os dela e aquelas antigas sensações voltaram ao seu corpo. As mãos dele deslizaram até sua nuca a puxando para mais perto, Josh mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior e sussurrou.

\- Onde você está Missy?

Missy despertou de seu estado de estupor enquanto Josh deixava leves selinhos em seus lábios, ela colocou sua mão direita em seu peito incerta do que fazer, Josh tocou seus lábios novamente e dessa vez ela permitiu e deixou se levar pelo momento. Seu beijo era gentil, suas línguas dançavam lentamente, as mãos de Josh foram para a cintura de Missy a abraçando enquanto as dela estavam uma em seu pescoço e a outra em seu cabelo.

Ele se afastou com leves selinhos sorrindo e sussurrou:

-Feliz dia dos Namorados! Agora você não pode dizer que ficou sozinha, ovelhinha!

Missy se afastou confusa.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Que eu te fiz um favorzinho.

Então ele estava brincando com ela de novo, Missy olhou para o copo sobre a mesa ainda havia água e sem pensar jogou o conteúdo em Josh e saiu da cozinha irritada.

Missy teve um fim de noite horrível, ela lembra de que sorriu, chorou, se sentiu confusa e uma hora antes de seu horário de levantar ela conseguiu dormir. Ao acordarem e se arrumarem para a escola as meninas foram recepcionadas com cartões e chocolates de Cory e Topanga, após o café foram para a escola. Riley encontrou seu armário cheio de corações e cartões.

\- Qual você acha que é do Charlie?

Questionou Maya a Missy.

\- O maior. Vamos ver o seu armário!

Missy arrastou Maya seguida por Riley, no armário de Maya havia um cartão pregado na porta cheio de flores e corações amarelos.

\- Lucas!

Disse Riley.

\- Como você pode saber disso?

Disse Maya rindo da amiga.

\- Porque ele está olhando para cá?

Riley apontou para o garoto discretamente.

\- Bom, já que a rodada de armários já acabou eu estou indo.

Disse Missy indo para seu armário que ficava no fim do próximo corredor.

\- Falta o seu!

Disse Riley.

\- Não vou ganhar nada, então não precisam perder o seu tempo com isso.

\- Vamos ver, não custa.

Maya e Riley a arrastaram pelo corredor as pessoas começaram a encara-las, uma garota apontou para Missy.

\- Acho que já sabemos quem ganhou a maior decoração desse ano.

Gritou uma das meninas, Missy voltou sua atenção para seu armário, vários corações estavam colados a porta junto com cartões haviam balões e flores, Missy ficou confusa.

\- Isso é para mim?

\- Dylan está te pedindo desculpas – disse Riley animada – que bom que eu trouxe o seu presente.

\- Será que foi ele?

Disse ela confusa tocando nos corações.

\- Obvio que foi! Vai lá, fala com ele menina!

Riley empurrou a garota, mas o sinal da primeira aula tocou e ela teve que adiar seu encontro até a próxima aula. Quando o sinal para a segunda aula tocou Missy correu para sua aula de filosofia, Dylan estava sentado em seu lugar, desde o começo do ano ele era parceiro de Missy o que facilitou as coisas, havia uma pequena caixa sobre sua parte da mesa.

\- Oi!

\- Oi!

\- Eu queria te agradecer por tudo o que você fez eu amei os cartões.

\- Desculpe Missy, mas eu não fiz isso.

\- Como?

Disse ela confusa.

\- Eu não enfeitei o armário e nem deixei essa caixa de bombons.

\- Se não foi você, quem foi então?

\- Classe abram seus livros na página...

Missy não soube onde enfiar a cara até que a hora do intervalo chegou e ela pode contar para as amigas o que havia acontecido, Riley e Maya tentaram fazer uma lista de possíveis pessoas. Dylan se aproximou da mesa e pediu para que Missy o acompanhasse, eles foram até o armário dele de onde ele tirou uma pequena caixa.

\- Eu sei que não estamos mais juntos, mas eu já tinha te comprado isso.

Ele tirou uma pequena caixinha de dentro da caixa, ela estava embrulhada com um papel vermelho e ele a entregou. Missy a abriu e viu um par de belos brincos turquesa, ela os pegou enquanto sorria.

\- São lindos, obrigada Dylan!

\- Não foi nada!

\- Eu também tenho algo para você.

Ela abriu sua bolsa e pegou o embrulho o entregando.

\- Espero que você goste!

\- Missy... eu... eu realmente queria enfeitar seu armário, mas aparentemente alguém chegou primeiro - ele entregou a caixa para Missy, havia um coração maior acompanhado de menores, no maior estava escrito "Porque Missy Bradford é a melhor namorada que você poderia ter." – É... Você está saindo com alguém?

\- Eu acho que sim. Você não vai abrir?

Disse Missy colocando a caixa em cima do armário com um sorriso, Dylan ficou chateado com sua resposta e parou de olha-la.

\- Ele tem sorte!

\- Abri!

Missy sorriu e Dylan abriu ao embrulho revelando a nova camiseta do time de basquete dos Blue Cats seu time preferido, ele a olhou incrédulo.

\- Então, você gostou?

\- Porra, isso é demais! Acho que vou ter que pedir meus corações de volta para adicionar mais um motivo. Eu sou um idiota!

\- Eu sei, é por isso que você é o meu namorado, não?

Disse ela com um sorriso incerto, o sorriso de Dylan cresceu e ele a puxou para um beijo, acompanhado com vários pedidos de desculpas. Eles foram interrompidos por um entregador com um enorme buque de rosas.

\- Senhorita Bradford?

\- Sim?

Disse confusa olhando para as flores.

\- Para a senhorita – ele as entregou – assine aqui.

Missy assinou e agradeceu o entregador, havia um cartão de corações e a única coisa que fora adicionada era:

Tenha um ótimo dia!

\- Quem mandou?

Disse Dylan não gostando daquilo.

\- Não tem assinatura.

Maya e Riley voltaram da escola e encontraram Auggie guardando biscoitos em um pote.

-Riley você me ajuda a fazer um laço? Fiz os biscoitos favoritos da Ava.

\- Claro!

Disse animada tentando colocar sua bolsa no sofá, Josh desceu correndo as escadas.

\- Hey meninas!

\- Oi tio Josh!

Ele olhou para a pequena caixa e o buque de rosas com Riley.

\- Hum... Parece que minha sobrinha tem muitos admiradores! Um momento... eu vejo uma, duas, onde está a segunda sem teto?

\- Primeiro, eles não são meus, eles são de Missy e segundo ela está com o namorado dela.

\- Namorado?

Ele disse olhando para as coisas na caixa.

\- Eles se acertaram hoje.

Disse a morena alegre se juntando ao irmão, Maya se sentou ao lado de Josh no sofá, ela notou o semblante sóbrio dele.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada, por que?

\- Porque você está aí, sozinho aparentemente chateado com algo. Você sabe é dia dos namorados, talvez você devesse dar uma voltinha, quem sabe você não encontra uma namorada, Boing?

Disse Maya sorrindo para ele, Josh suspirou e se voltou para ela e sorriu.

\- Você está certa, Maya!

Ele deu um leve tapinha em seu joelho e se levantou pegando seu casaco.

\- Fui!

De todas as várias pizzarias de NY é claro que ela o veria entrar pela porta, ele estava acompanhado por alguns amigos e um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seu rosto ao nota-la em uma das mesas com o namorado, e por qualquer coisa menos coincidência ele optara por ficar em uma mesa perto deles, sentado em uma posição em que ele podia vê-la descaradamente.

Missy tentou fingir não notar os olhares e as brincadeiras que ele fazia na outra mesa durante todo o jantar. Quando eles estavam prontos para deixarem a pizzaria, Dylan foi ao banheiro a deixando sozinha e Josh aproveitou esse momento para se aproximar.

\- Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível!

\- Cala a boca!

\- Ovelhinhas realmente têm encontros!

Missy revirou os olhos irritada.

\- O que você quer?

Josh tomou o lugar de Dylan

\- Nada, apenas estou mudando meus conceitos. Então Dyssy está de volta?

\- Nós voltamos!

\- Aproveitou os chocolates, as flores, os corações de "Porque Missy Bradford é a melhor namorada" – disse ele com nojo – E o que mais?

\- Foi um dia bom, exceto os últimos dois minutos.

\- Não duvido que tenha sido um bom dia, foram dois garotos em um só dia.

Ela ouviu o veneno em sua voz e o sorriso de desdenho dele.

\- Você me beijou!

\- Você correspondeu, interessante e agora você está aqui com ele.

Ele pegou o copo de refrigerante dela tomando um gole.

\- Você está com ciúmes Josh?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e Josh riu como se ela tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

\- Eu, como ciúmes de uma coisinha como você?

Disse tentando se acalmar e Missy se sentiu queimar ao ouvir o seu desdenho.

\- Talvez você devesse ir embora!

\- Eu, não sei. A noite ainda mal começou!

Missy ouviu os passos de Dylan se aproximando e ela se forçou a sorrir, o olhar dele foi até o garoto que estava em seu lugar.

\- Josh!

\- Hey Dylan, tudo bem?

\- Bem e você?

\- Bem, você sabia que tem uma piadista como sua namorada, ela muito boa!

Dylan os olhou sem entender.

\- Não, Missy posso te levar em casa? Minha mãe me pediu para leva-la em um lugar.

\- Tudo bem.

Disse a morena se levantando.

-Oh, não se preocupe! Missy estava me dizendo que ela vai para a casa da Riley e como eu já estou indo para lá mesmo, posso dar uma carona.

Dylan os olhou indeciso, Missy realmente havia comentado em ir na amiga depois do jantar para pegar suas coisas, mas a ideia de deixa-la com Josh não o agradava, não é que ele tenha ciúmes de Josh, ele só não gostava de como ele a trata.

\- Tudo bem?

Disse ele à Missy que queria dizer não, mas acabou aceitando para não o atrapalhar, o que de mal poderia acontecer em quinze minutos sozinhos em uma moto nas ruas de Nova York?

Missy sentia seu corpo congelado, o vento frio de Nova York parecia facas afiadas sendo jogada em seu rosto, ela suspirou aliviada quando Josh estacionou a moto na rua de trás da casa de Riley, pois não havia vaga disponível. Ela prontamente desceu quando o ouviu desligar a moto, seu corpo doía e na tentativa de aquece-lo Missy começou a se mover rapidamente enquanto tirava o capacete.

\- Pronto, sã e salva!

Disse ele desmontando da moto, Missy o devolveu o capacete ansiosa para encontrar um pouco de calor dentro do prédio.

\- Bom, obrigada pela carona!

\- Foi nada, ovelhinha!

Missy suspirou e girou em seus saltos de pondo a andar apressadamente pela calçada.

\- Hey!

Missy se virou para encara-lo, ela esfregava suas mãos em busca de algum calor, Josh apresou seu passo para encontrá-la.

\- O que foi? Está muito frio aqui fora!

Ele deixou os capacetes no chão encostados ao muro.

\- Eu só queria fazer uma coisa!

\- O que, Josh?

Disse ela impaciente pensando no calor a poucos metros deles, Josh sorriu e se aproximou dela ele ficou em silencio por um instante a olhando, aparentemente ele estava decidindo o que fazer a seguir, ela o foi tirar a sua jaqueta e colocar sobre ela, Missy suspirou com o calor.

\- Sério? Só agora?

Ela se virou e se pôs a andar, Josh deu um leve soco na parede se abaixando depois para pegar os capacetes.

Assim que ela entrou no apartamento Riley a saldou ainda na cozinha fazendo sua lição de casa.

\- Você vai ficar, né?

Disse a amiga ansiosa.

\- Vou dizer para a minha mãe.

Disse ela deixando a jaqueta de Josh junto com os casacos.

\- Missy, pega uma borracha no estojo do tio Josh para mim? Por favor!

Missy viu a mochila de Josh no canto a alguns passos dela.

\- Não sei, Riley. É a mochila do seu tio, não acho que ele vai gostar que eu fique mexendo nas coisas dele.

Disse ela incerta.

\- Não seja boba, Missy! Você é parte da família. É só pegar, a minha caiu embaixo da geladeira.

\- Tá!

Missy pegou a mochila e a abriu encontrando rapidamente o estojo, ao abri-lo ela o viu cheio de recibos, o nome de uma floricultura chamou sua atenção.

\- Achou?

Missy pegou a borracha e checou mais um recibo de uma loja de chocolates.

\- Achei!

Ela colocou os recibos descuidadamente no estojo e foi ao encontro de sua amiga para entregar a borracha, ela foi para o quarto para telefonar para seus pais, quando Josh entrou logo após seus olhos foram para a sua mochila em um lugar que ele não havia deixado.

\- Riley, você mexeu na minha mochila?

\- Pedi para a Missy pegar uma borracha para mim.

\- Pediu?

Josh ficou um pouco nervoso e Riley notou.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não, tudo bem.

Ele olhou para as escadas, Missy surgiu alguns minutos após ainda no celular com os pais, ela se juntou a Riley para fazer sua lição de casa após.

Josh estava inquieto, a possibilidade de Missy ter visto algo o estava torturando, ela não disse nada, agira normalmente durante toda a noite até Topanga mandar todos para a cama. Ele se sentou no sofá ao ouvir os passos na escada, ele reconheceu sua sombra indo até a cozinha e ele se levantou se aproximando. Missy quase gritou ao notar sua presença.

\- Você quer me matar?

\- Desculpe, fui muito silencioso?

Ele disse se sentando na mesa, Missy se sentiu em um déjà vu quando ela abriu a geladeira em busca de água.

\- Como foi o dia dos namorados?

\- Foi interessante, eu ganhei muitas coisas e o seu?

\- Foi um dia normal!

Missy pegou dois copos e o entregou um.

\- Você viu?

\- Vi o que?

\- Os recibos.

\- Sim, por que?

\- Não tire falsa ideia sobre aquilo!

Missy o olhou confusa.

\- Não entendi. Você não comprou o presente para a sua namorada, ou seja, lá o que ela seja?

Josh ficou em silencio a observando. Missy o olhou estranho, desconfortável com o seu olhar.

\- O que você quer?

Josh se levantou e se aproximou de Missy a puxando pela cintura, Missy colocou sua mão em seu peito para obter um pouco de espaço entre eles.

\- Você quer saber? - Ele disse baixinho a fazendo andar para trás até encontrar a parede, Missy o olhou assustada com a possibilidade do que poderia acontecer, ele colocou seu cotovelo na parede ao lado da sua cabeça a olhando intensamente – Realmente? Bom, primeiro eu quero que você deixe aquele idiota, nós dois sabemos que você não gosta dele.

\- Eu gosto! Quem é você para dizer o que eu sinto?

Disse ela o empurrando.

\- Gosta, né? Se gosta então por que me beijou Missy? – Disse ele se inclinado, quase unindo seus lábios – Eu sei que você gostou.

\- Eu sabia, você está com ciúmes dele.

\- Não é ciúmes, é apenas um fato. Por que perder mais tempo com essa relação que não vai dar em nada?


End file.
